


Let's Keep Our Clothes On

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter is scared to go very far at first. He’s shy about taking his clothes off, he’s bashful about openly lusting after Tony with his clothes off, and he really just isn’t ready to let Tony get him off, or vice versa.But he still just gets… so incredibly turned on being around Tony.





	Let's Keep Our Clothes On

Peter is scared to go very far at first. He’s shy about taking his clothes off, he’s bashful about openly lusting after Tony with his clothes off, and he really just isn’t ready to let Tony jerk him off, or vice versa.

But he still just gets… so incredibly turned on being around Tony. It’s hard enough during their normal interactions, working together, fighting together, the like. But when they find a minute alone, and they can make out, Peter just can’t hang. All of the sexual tension goes straight to his cock, and he gets so hard just from kissing Tony.

When Tony figures this out, and sees that Peter has a difficult time regaining focus after a make out session, he decides to try something. Their kisses always happen standing up, usually in an empty hallway or any other brief span of time they can find alone. Tony has avoided initiating anything in the lab or anywhere otherwise completely private because he doesn’t want Peter to feel pressured to go any further than he is ready for just because they are alone and have the time.

But when they find themselves alone in Tony’s office, Tony takes the opportunity to lock the door, give Peter a knowing smile, and happily accept the onslaught of kisses Peter brings to him. He waits until Peter’s breaths become labored before he eases in the direction of his office chair, eventually sitting down and pulling Peter into his lap without breaking Peter’s mood.

Peter is able to keep his cool for all of 10 seconds before he is rocking his hips into Tony’s. This is as intimate as Peter has gotten with Tony, or anyone, and the squeeze of his cock between their bodies feels too good for Peter to be insecure about the tiny noises he is introducing to Tony’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to lose focus, and Tony smiles when a particularly rough thrust of Peter’s hips has a sharp whine coming out of him. The boy’s lips have stopped participating in the kiss completely, and instead wrap themselves around little “oh”s and “hah”s and, eventually, “Tonyyy”s. Tony doesn’t dare speak when Peter buries his face into his neck, holding off on telling Peter how fucking gorgeous he looks right now, the slacks that Tony bought him bunching up at his things with each thrust.

Peter suddenly comes to a stop, clawing urgently at Tony’s sides. “Oh, oh no…”

It is so quiet that Tony barely hears it, and he has to stop himself from pushing a hand down Peter’s pants and finishing him right then. He opts for praise instead. “So good, making yourself come for me. You’ve got me so hard.” Tony hopes that it will encourage Peter to allow himself to finish, and the slow, tight ruts of Peter’s hips tells him that it did.

“Tony I’m-I’m gonna-oh!”

It only takes a few more twists of Peter’s body to get there, Tony can feel Peter’s cock pulse in his pants as Peter jams his hips into him. Tony kisses Peter’s neck gently when his body melts into him, little breaths puffing over his shoulder. “There it is, so hot, Peter.”

Peter is extremely embarrassed, especially when he has to ditch his underwear in the bathroom. But the next day, he is the one to catch Tony in his office chair, straddling his thighs. “Can we uh… do that thing again?”

“Of course.” Tony says, placing his hands on Peter’s hips and kissing him softly.

“And, ah,” Peter murmurs, “When I get close, is it okay if I… take it out? So that I don’t have to…?” Peter’s face is going redder with every passing word, and he eventually squeaks, “I- never mind.”

Tony holds Peter in place when he tries to scurry out of his lap. “That’s all fine, anything you need to do.” Tony cranes his neck to look on his desk, grabbing a box of tissues and sitting it nearer for easy access. He kisses Peter again. “It’s all fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
